One Year Later
by Gommeroi
Summary: Colby reflects back on his life of the last twelve months spoilers for Janus List and Trust Metric


Thanks to Marina and Ariel for their beta.

I don't own anything Numb3rs. I do own Meredy and Owein (OMC - Colby and Meredy's son). Please do no use them without my permission.

Colby Granger stared down at his baby son sleeping in his cot; he couldn't believe how fast a year had gone. Owein had his tiny finger wrapped around his finger. His partner Meredy Flynn was putting Owein's clothes away. Colby remembered that twelve months ago he'd lost everything and he thought he would never get it back. He remembered being on the Chinese freighter with Lance Mason torturing him for information.

He could remember how mad Meredy was when she thought he was an agent working for the Chinese and traitor to their country. She had wanted to shoot him and he was so glad that Don had stopped her. He could still see the pain, hurt, and fury in her eyes when it was revealed he was a double agent √ he had caused that pain. Colby had felt torn inside because he couldn't tell her that he was in fact a triple agent. It had hurt him to see those emotions raging through his partner.

Colby survived the many weeks in prison thinking of Meredy. He'd remembered how her she wore her black curly hair out past her shoulders and dreamt of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The pranks she had pulled on him with her bug collection. He'd often wished for Itchy and Scratchy to show up in his cell somewhere just to make him smile and hear her sweet laughter. Neither Meredy or Colby at the time knew that Meredy was pregnant with Owein. It had been a shock to both agents, their friends and their family. Meredy's pregnancy had brought them back together again, making them a family √ a family he's never really had. Colby gently stroked Owein's mop of blond hair. Watching Meredy give birth to Owein had been an amazing and wonderful experience for him. Colby hadn't had much sleep ever since Owein was born, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Owein and Meredy meant everything to him.

After loosing all that he'd gained through trust, love, and friendship, Colby was very happy to have earned it all back. It hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it, just to watch his son sleep. Colby hadn't told Meredy that he wanted a whole brood of children and he couldn't believe how much Owein looked like him. When Owein was awake he could see his own eyes staring back at him whenever they played together or Colby fed Owein. Colby tried to help as much as he could with Owein and loved being a dad.

Meredy walked passed him and Colby reached for her, snaking his arm around her waist. Colby pulled her close to him and kissed her. Meredy and Owein were his family, people who meant the world to him and had a special place in his heart. Don, Megan, David, Charlie, Alan, and Millie, Amita and Larry were part of their extended family, but were still family. Colby felt special and privileged to be apart of such a wonderful family. He didn't want to loose them again and he worked hard to keep them safe.

David was the best friend he ever had. It had hurt to see him so angry and confused over his triple agent act. He was glad they were best friends again and he was keen to keep it that way. David was someone he could hang out with and relax after work, even on long stake out nights for work. Colby thought he could tell David anything and knew his friend wouldn't tell anyone. He trusted David like a brother. Meredy had agreed that David was the best choice for being Owein's godfather. Colby was glad that David was with Charlie and they were both happy.

Meredy was the love of his life; his friend and his partner √ as part of work and outside of work. He admired her as a strong, independent woman who could kick butt if she wanted to. She had a great sense of humour, which was one of the things he loved about her. She had a strong sense of honour, loyalty, and courage.

Megan was a strong, passionate and kind-hearted woman. Her insights into the criminal mind often scared him, but he was glad she was on their side and her knowledge of the criminal mind helped them solve cases. She was a beautiful woman and he thought Larry was a lucky man to have her as his partner. Meredy had wanted her friend as one of Owein's god mothers and Colby agreed she was a logical choice. She was their friend and someone they trusted and cared about.

Colby was grateful they had someone like Charlie helping them, even though sometimes the numbers confused him. It was Charlie's puzzling numbers that helped them solve cases that may otherwise stay unsolved. He'd found that Charlie had fitted him back into his equation once Colby had returned to the team, welcoming him home. He made a great uncle to Owein and had already started using his numbers with Owein, even well before he was born.

Larry's cosmic metaphors baffled Colby, but he made Megan happy and that's all that mattered to Colby, though he sometimes didn't understand their relationship. Larry had talked about the cosmos to Colby when he came back to the team. Colby assumed it was Larry's way of making him feel part of the team again.

He found Amita to be just as smart and brilliant as Charlie when it came to math. When the two great minds came together he could only admire their brilliance, and the way they helped solve cases. Amita was attractive in her own right and he was glad that she had found someone to be with √ a fellow math professor at CalSci. She was also Owein's other godmother.

When his thoughts drifted to Alan, Colby smiled. Alan had been like a father to him and he knew he could go talk to Alan about anything, that Alan's words would make more sense then Charlie's numbers or Larry's cosmos. He could sit for hours and talk with Alan about anything that was bothering him, and he'd never seen the man so happy when he and Meredy had told him he was going to be a grand father. Alan had thrown a barbecue in the back yard after hugging them both, several times.

He found Millie to be a little odd and sometimes pushy. Overall he liked her and thought she was a good match for Alan. Meredy seemed to like her and was happy for both of them. Colby smiled at Millie's obsession with the James Bond movies and Sean Connery.

This was his family; the one he had come to know and love. A family he had lost and gained again in twelve months. He held Meredy tighter to him, not wanting to let go of her.

"What are you thinking about? I can hear the wheels turning inside your head," Meredy teased, looking up at him.

"Ha, ha," Colby replied grinning foolishly.

Eyebrows raised, Meredy pressed, "Well?"

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you and Owein, plus our extended odd ball family," Colby confessed, kissing her.

"I am so happy to have you back, Cole. I'm happy that I have an older brother, who trusted his gut enough to know something wasn't right with you. Don was right that there was more to your story then what you were telling him. I am glad to have a younger brother who is a brilliant mathematician and a published author. Charlie's Trust Metric was really amazing. I am lucky to have colleagues who we consider close friends," Meredy said smiling. ⌠We are both lucky to have such a miraculous son who has been a wonderful gift to us," Meredy added.

"I don't want to lose you ever again," Colby said quietly.

"Te quiero," Meredy said in Spanish.

"Te quiero, tambiИn," Colby replied in the same language.

They shared another kiss, then they each kissed Owein good night, and tucked him in. Colby turned off the light and they headed to their bedroom next door to get some much needed sleep.

**Author's Notes**

Spanish translations.

**Te quiero** - I love you

**Te quiero**, tambiИn - I love you too


End file.
